


here with me

by boneclaws



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Infinite Tsukuyomi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneclaws/pseuds/boneclaws
Summary: Obito's dream world didn't go the way he thought it would.





	here with me

Obito’s hand falls tight over his mouth as he jerks forward, and forward, and forward again. His nails scratch into the sheets, tears dotting the corners of his eyes, and his thighs shake with every splitting motion, with every ram of Kakashi’s cock inside him.

“Ah,” Kakashi breathes, lips brushing the curve of Obito’s ear, and if Obito weren’t so preoccupied with keeping his damn mouth shut he would’ve bitten him for the intimacy. “Obito, let me hear you.”

And as Obito lifts his hand just slightly, a _fuck you, Kakashi_ about to make its way out of him, rough hands tighten over his hips and pull him all the way _back_. The slap of their skin is loud, the choking noise in Obito’s throat more like a scream in his own mind, and his knees spread apart that much wider when Kakashi starts to rail him without mercy.

Even the drawl of his voice is breathless where it lands on Obito’s upper back. “It feels good, right?” Obito can’t take it, can’t take _him_, can’t take the fill of his cock and the grip of his hand and the fact that he’s dripping between his legs without Kakashi having to touch him. He can’t take it, teeth biting into his own hand to muffle his whines, and he can’t take the way Kakashi won’t fucking _shut up_.

“You’ll feel better if you moan,” Kakashi whispers, dirty and honest as he brings a hand up to play with Obito’s chest. Obito flinches, biting hard enough he’d bleed if they were anywhere but here, and before long the tears are spilling over. He wants to make noise, he does, he wants to gasp and shout and swear and call Kakashi’s name into the _sky_, but—

He shudders when he comes, a right mess of white spilling onto rumpled sheets and his own heaving belly. Kakashi thrusts and Obito spurts, sobbing, and when Kakashi turns him over he stares into mismatched eyes and shoves his hand up into silver hair.

“Rin will hear,” he rasps before he kisses the look of shock that crosses Kakashi’s face—shattered glass in dark eyes, a moment of dawning in an otherwise dark room. There’s no finesse in it, nothing especially good; Obito kisses him because he doesn’t want Rin to hear him moaning on Kakashi’s dick, and Kakashi kisses back because Obito knows he’s in love with him, sobriety replaced with the innate need to believe that everything’s all right (in this world, everything is supposed to be).

When Kakashi comes he grunts, the snap of his hips sharp as he spills hot inside him. Obito takes it like he takes everything else—_this is the ideal world, the world where we can have whatever we want, the world where everything will be all right again_—and digs his nails into Kakashi’s scalp. His hips roll, used to this by now, moving just the way Kakashi likes it. Kakashi shudders, the sounds between their lips wet as they suck and lick, and even when he stops moving Obito still feels the blunt pressure of his half-hard erection in a sloppy hole.

A beat, and then – “I love you,” Kakashi tells him, cupping his face between big hands. “I love you, Obito. I love you so much…”

“I love you too,” Obito says back, eyes still wet and hands still in Kakashi’s hair. He wishes it was dust that did it. He wishes it was that easy.

The way Madara made it sound, the way Obito pictured it, this world was supposed to be perfect. He and Kakashi and Rin would be together again, living in Konoha again, in a place with no war and no suffering and no struggle for power. But the Rin in his dreams is empty—a hollow vessel with no soul, a girl trapped in a fifteen year old body with a hole in her heart—and the Kakashi in his dreams is real, but none the wiser because Obito never lets him remember.

In the next room, a body with the face of Obito’s first love stares up at the ceiling into nothing.

In this one, Kakashi believes Obito loves him back, and Obito isn’t sure if he does.

But at least one of their dreams can be fulfilled, he tells himself. And when Kakashi smiles at him and teases him, says something along the lines of _really, Obito, you’re not even going to say my name _once_ when we do it?_, Obito’s heart swells just a little with the fact that maybe the dream wasn’t made in vain after all. If Kakashi can be happy, then at least one of them is. If Kakashi can touch their foreheads together and murmur about how beautiful Obito is, stupid and in love, then _something_ must have gone right.

Obito only hopes he can keep it up—that Kakashi never realises Obito wipes his memory more and more everyday, that Obito keeps saying _Rin_ and forgetting he isn’t supposed to.

(_If you use the Mangekyou on someone who shares your eyes, who is affected?_)

Kakashi’s hand wraps around his cock, love on his lips and his touch so, so much gentler. Obito bites his lip and arches into it.


End file.
